


Oneness

by BADMAN



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Lemon, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADMAN/pseuds/BADMAN
Summary: On a friend’s insistence, Bulma decides to book a private yoga session with the hot new instructor she’s been crushing on. Tensions arise. (EXPLICIT)





	1. Lesson One

Bulma spent much longer getting ready for that lesson than she ever had for any class in her life. She must’ve tried on at least half a dozen outfits before putting on a turquoise tank top. Next came the decision for bottom-wear. Yoga pants? Hot, but she’d worn them almost every session. _Now_ was the perfect time to reveal more leg. With her mind made up, she put on her mini black shorts. 

She knew a little about what was coming — based on what her friend Lily had told her.

She and Lily had been doing yoga for two years now. But it wasn’t until two weeks ago that they switched to Z Yoga Studios since their old one had shut down. _That_ was when she’d first seen him.

Tan skin. Chiseled abs. Intense eyes.

And that unmissable flame shaped hair.

_Vegeta_ , she’d found out was his name.

He was one of the instructors working there, and certainly the one she had developed a soft spot for. His effortlessly seductive appearance alone was enough to catch her attention. The man’s rugged features were alluring, his face carefully structured as if God had molded him just to spoil these eyes. The dark brows above his intense eyes were graceful, but mostly furrowed in a frown.

She’d always watched him intently, making sure she was in the front row so she could shamelessly eye him. There was something of a warrior in him combined with a gentleness, every movement smooth and flowing as if he’d been doing this all his life. To top it all off, she’d hardly seen him wear a shirt. She thought he’d had to have been aware of all the eyes ogling him, some ogles that had less to do with earnest yoga improvement and more to do with... _other_ thoughts entirely.

Lily too didn’t shy off from gushing about him, and Bulma was glad they could freely do so when he wasn’t around. Confident and self-assured as Bulma had always been, she was still somehow at a loss of how to strike up a conversation with him. There was no denying the aura of seriousness around him. An aura that made her feel she couldn’t exactly giggle and flirt like she so casually did with other guys. And that attracted her even more. He was.. _different_.

In a yoga class full of girls wearing sports bras and tights, he had always remained so torturously professional. There had been plenty of occasions where girls would ask for his assistance in perfecting poses, impishly seeking any opportunity to get his strong hands on them. And yet he’d been as professional as can be, merely making as much contact as necessary. 

She’d experienced that torturous touch herself. Ohhh yes. She wasn’t going to exempt herself from that. And she didn’t shy off from doing it at least once a lesson. “A bit like this?” “Could I get a hand?” Not too much that it would get on the nerves of someone like him, oh no, Bulma Briefs didn’t do _desperate._

Did he make her desperate for his touch? Hell yes. But was she going to show that? Hell no. If he could be totally professional, so could she. It was a different thing entirely that she enjoyed it plenty. Every bit of it. The feel of his firm strong hands on her waist for support as she perfected her breathing and posturing. The inhale of his mild cologne and the manly scent beneath it that was _him_. She had never been this eager to get to yoga classes before. It gave yoga a whole new aspect of excitement.

And just a few days ago, she was left dumbfounded at Lily’s mention of a private session.

When they’d met for coffee to catch up — and this was two whole days after her lesson — Lily looked as if she’d just stumbled out of bed; sparking eyes, flushed cheeks, messed up hair.

“What’s Jack been doing to you?”, Bulma had chuckled at the sight, and they both laughed. It was a running joke between them about her workaholic boyfriend.

Lily had an impish look on her face. “It’s what _I’ve_ been doing to me.. well, _Vegeta_.” she admitted, blushing a little.

Bulma felt her entire heart skip a beat at that. She wasn’t entirely certain she fixed her expression in time. “ _Huh_?”

Lily was full on giggling like a school girl at that point. “God, Bulma, you _have_ to take on a private session with him, you _absolutely_ have to.” she gushed, fanning herself with her hand.

“ _Huh_?” Bulma wasn’t quite aware she’d literally just repeated herself. “Private session? He _does_ private sessions?” Half of Bulma was ecstatic to hear the mention of a private session with _him_ , and the other half couldn’t tame down the intense amount of jealously that was involuntary rising. “What did he do? You fucked him?”

“I wish!” she sighed, “but it was almost better!”

What could be better than fucking? What did she do with him? “Good enough that you’re still thinking about it two days later?”

“Oh yeppp. That session the other day when you took so bloody long to turn up, I went to ask the reception for you and that’s when I picked up one of their brochures. Get this: you get to _pick_ who you want and what type of yoga you wanna work on. Sure it’s expensive as hell, but _trust_ me it’s worth every damn penny,” she finished swimmingly.

Bulma’s mind was in complete whirls. “Well? Are you not gonna shed some light on what exactly it was you guys did?”

Lily reached for her purse before passing Bulma the crumped remains of the brochure. “Have him pay you a visit. You’ll see,” was all she had said. 

Bulma had thought about it, decided to do it, decided not to do it, before finally calling Vegeta asking him for two hours of his time. Lily wasn’t kidding when she said it was expensive, but that wasn’t anything Bulma Briefs had to worry about. Hell, she didn’t even need Lily’s _review_ of it, she’d have booked this session the day she saw Vegeta if she’d known about it, dammit. But, better late than never.

She asked him to visit her at the Capsule Corp compound, where she had prepared a large room fit for a yoga session. Two yoga mats were placed on the wooden floor, facing the mirror-wall. She wasted no time turning on the air conditioning, lest she get drenched from anxiety sweat.

Anxiety? Bulma Briefs? What the hell? She shook her head and looked in the mirror. She had nothing to worry about, whatever would happen would be amazing so why be nervous, ...right? Right, dammit. All that talk from Lily was really messing up her game. If it weren’t for what she’d said, Bulma would be much more of her usual self, aka; being in command. And that was exactly what she had to channel. _Right then, let’s go Bulma._

With that sorted, she went down to greet the man responsible for making her.. _clumsy_ these days.

He looked simply luscious. Dressed in a plain white shirt that clung tightly to his skin, his eyes met hers. Serious, as always, yet not unkind. His spiky flamed hair was glistening from the moonlight illuminating from the window, just as it made his tan skin glow. She couldn’t see his rippled chest as she did in regular sessions. Part of her wished she could. The other very small part told her to get ahold of herself.

“Welcome to my home, I’m Bulma,” she gave him her brightest smile, extending her hand.

“Vegeta,” he shook it, ever so charming even without many words. His effortlessly husky default-mode voice could really do a number on anybody. 

“Lovely to have you here, why don’t you come on up? I’ve got a room ready for practice,” she motioned to the side and led him to the large staircase.

“I’ve always wanted to do one-on-one’s, they’d surely help improve a lot faster than regular lessons,” she wanted to make him feel welcome yet hoped it wasn’t too much, too much that he’d put her into the same category as those other girls fawning over him. “Lily told me she loved hers.”

“Glad to hear that,” he responded. He wasn’t a man of many words, she knew. But even with the few he spoke, he sounded earnest.

Making their way inside the room, he spoke again. “What would you like to work on today, Bulma? Anything in particular?” 

This caught her off guard. She’d been hoping he’d pick up the hint and do with her whatever it was he’d done with Lily that had her going nuts. “Well, Lily said you did such a nice job with her private session — I know we’re at different levels, but maybe you could help me too?”

“Sure,” She thought she’d seen some heat rise in those lovely cheekbones, but wasn’t certain. “I believe it’s always important to work on mula bandha in yoga, whatever level you’re at. You might find that your advanced practice deepens even more when you start returning to the basics.”

Heat rushed over Bulma as she started to see where this was going.

“So what we’ll be doing today is working on your root core, the foundation for all your movement in yoga,” he explained. “What did Lily tell you about the session?”

“Almost nothing,” she replied truthfully. “Just that it was amazing and I should try it.”

He did blush this time. “Well... Lily’s quite uninhibited.” He looked so adorable blushing, God, she wanted to jump him. _Control Bulma, control._

“There are adjustments and guidance I can give you through the session, but those will depend on how comfortable you feel.”

“Okay,” she said, a little nervously.

He gave a nod, which she took as his little sign of encouragement. “We’ll just go one level at a time. I’ll let you know what I’m doing before I do it and make sure you’re feeling comfortable with it. Sound okay?” 

She’d composed herself while he had been speaking and smiled back brightly. “Perfect!”

“Right. So the first thing is going to be something you decide before you even come to the mat to practice.” Vegeta said, in what she thought of as his authoritative teacher voice — even smoother, richer and deeper than his ordinary voice. Who would’ve thought that was even possible. She shivered with delight. “If you can take off your clothes,” he continued, “then I can see whats happening in your alignment and concentration in a deeper way.” 

“All of them?” she asked, hardly daring to believe her luck. Though she showed none of it. Or at least attempted to.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he offered.

She smiled and peeled off her tank top, revealing the pastel pink sports bra underneath. She wanted to reveal so much more. She wanted to see if he would bloody break his torturous professionism at seeing her naked. She wanted to feel his — ok, suffice to say she wanted a lot of things, but right now just the tank top would do.

“Great. Now come to the top of your mat in the mountain pose.” 

She did as he instructed, aligning her feet, arms by her side, eyes forward. The mountain was the simplest of poses and she was sure she’d nailed it.

He watched her, examining her posture. “I know you’re usually fine with adjustments in class, but I have to check in and make sure it’s okay if I put my hands on you.”

“Of course,” she said, admiring how well she kept the excitement out of her voice.

He placed one firm hand on her belly, just above the waistband of her tiny shorts, and the other on her ass, fingers pointing down. “Mula means root, or foundation,” he said, “and bandha is posture. Yogis also refer to it as the root lock. It’s the foundation of a safe practice, especially when you start to get more advanced.”

Bulma was paying less attention to his words right now and more to the rumble of his voice at the close proximity. His mild scent which she still found intoxicating. She felt her heart pounding, her pussy throbbing insistently.

“The root chakra is at the base of your torso,” he continued, indicating with his fingers. She simply nodded, not wanting to speak. “When you practice, you want to ensure you’re engaging a specific muscle inside of you.” Vegeta paused. He was so close, hands just resting lightly on her, and she stifled a whimper. She was so turned on.

It was as if he’d read her mind. “This is easier to show than tell,” he said in that same authoritative voice. “I’ll have to put my fingers inside you. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “That’s okay.”

“Straddle your mat,” he instructed her. She placed her feet on either side of the mat, with Vegeta right behind her.

His hands found the waistband of her shorts before he pulled them down and tossed them aside, revealing her matching pink panties. Bulma’s bubble butt stood proudly, she never forgot to do squats after all. The next thing she felt was his hand slipping inside her panties, going right between her legs.

She thought she she heard a soft sound of appreciation escape him when his fingers encountered her smoothly shaved and extremely slippery wet folds, crowned with her pulsing, aching clit.

She realized she wet as hell when she felt the hot sensation as he slipped one long finger past her entrance into her wet pussy, and this time she couldn’t hold back the gasp. He used his thumb to massage the pucker of her ass, coating it with the juice that was dripping from her pussy. She managed to stop herself from moaning, but was breathing in sharp little gasps. 

Vegeta corrected that. “Slow down your breathing,” he advised. “In... and out...” he said with the rhythm of his finger. “In... and out...” She relaxed, feeling her pussy squeeze his fingers each time he entered her tightness. He soon pushed his finger as far as it would go. She could feel her pussy stretch to fit the shape of his thick finger as it stood completely still inside her.

“Good. Now, how do you normally engage a root lock? Can you show me?”

She couldn’t believe her yoga instructor, _Vegeta’_ s hand was stuffed inside her, yet he was talking to her like this was an everyday lesson. Something about the contrast was making this whole experience incredibly erotic, and she could only hope Vegeta wouldn’t be able to tell exactly how much she was enjoying it. She took another deep breath, concentrating, and flexed a muscle. 

“Good,” he praised her. “You’re engaging a little bit too much back here though,” his free hand grabbed hold of her ass. “Relax. It’s all here...” he used the rest of his fingers to caress the back of her pussy. “Do you feel that?”, he asked, his voice still perfectly in ‘authoritative teacher’ mode.

“Mm-hmm,” she managed, focusing her attention even more intently on her pussy and slowly trying to relax her ass.

“Better. Now close your legs.”

He flattened his palm so she could, down on one knee behind her. “Let’s see a sun salutation. I want you to concentrate on your root lock the whole time — I’ll let you know if the pelvic floor isn’t engaged.”

Sun salutation. That was basically 12 different poses. It was so much harder than it seemed for so many reasons, not the least of which was the sheer distraction of Vegeta’s hand between her legs, his thick finger inside her pussy — not pumping, not twitching, but firm, still and strong. She wasn’t sure he could be keeping pace with her, but he seemed to know just where to keep his hand pressed to her cunt; it didn’t slip out in the slightest.

He reminded her when her foot lock wavered. Downward dog was especially hard, which Vegeta said was common. “Let’s stay here for a few breaths,” he suggested, and she agreed. The exercise and situation were drawing droplets of sweat to the surface on her skin. Her heels were planted on the ground, and she hinged neatly at the hips, forming a perfect triangle with the ground. She felt the familar sensation of the stretch up the backs of her legs mingle with the unfamilar but oh-so-pleasurable feeling of Vegeta’s finger encouringing her to keep her pussy engaged while she lost herself in the pose.

She thought it couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like eternity, and each pose that followed felt the same way. She was in some kind of zone that she’d never reached before, and it was all flowing from the warmth and wetness at the core of her root, throbbing and pulsing and embracing Vegeta’s finger. 

“Well done,” Vegeta praised after he’d guided her through a long series of Vinyasa asanas and brought her back to the mountain pose. “Now spread your legs.” 

To her dismay, she felt his finger slip out of her pussy, and she could smell the scent of her juices in the air despite the air conditioner.

“You’ve really gotten the hang of this,” he said earnestly. “We still have an hour left — I think I can take you even further than I have any of my students before.”

She was almost delirious with swimmy, dreamy pleasure, and she hadn’t even cum. It was like Vegeta’s finger alone had taken her to another plane of existence; everything was so wonderful. The mat under her feet, the cool air softly playing over her skin. “What’s next?” she asked, panting softly. 

“Next I’m going to get some water and wash my hand,” Vegeta said, “if you could direct me to the kitchen.”

It was just on the same floor and Vegeta was back before long. She gulped the water he’d brought her, and looked at him expectantly. “So.. what would be next?” she asked, hoping it’d be more of what they had just done. 

“This is Tantric yoga,” Vegeta explained. “It’s a comprehensive practice. It’s designed to reunite you with the feeling of oneness and connection with the universe. To remind you that you’re pure energy. Sometimes in the western world, we need a little help getting there. You’ve gone further in one lesson than I’ve been able to take a lot of my students in five. Though I believe you can take it up even another notch, if you’re willing.”

Bulma nodded intently at him.

His eyes motioned back to her mat. “Come.” He came to stand behind her once again. “Close your eyes.”

Bulma did so. The man could say anything at this point and it would be beyond her to refuse.

“If you can’t see anything, can only listen to my voice and feel the movement with your body, it’s a whole new thing.”

She nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “Let’s do it.”

“Legs apart again.” She did, working to engage her pelvis, feeling the cool air brush her pussy lips as she granted him access to slip his hand between her legs. Only now, he took his time, sliding his fingers up and down her silky wet slit, the movement itself so smooth. “The more aroused you are, the easier this next step will be. Tell me if you want it to stop.” 

“N-no,” she whimpered. 

He started rubbing her clit, exploring her wet folds with his skilled fingers as she felt wetness ooze from her opening. He hadn’t told her a specific pose yet, so Bulma subconsciously started bucking back against him as he sensually played with her pussy. With her eyesight gone, her sense of hearing intensified. She could hear the faint sounds of her evident wetness making contact with his fingers as he moved them between her legs, touching her very intimately. His fingers traced circles around her clit, then he vertically rubbed her. Again and again. Bulma couldn’t suppress the “ah - ah - ah” that were in sync with his movement. Her whole body was involuntary rocking against his hand. And his finger continued it’s motion. A long, very sensual “AHHhhhh..hhh..h” escaped her lips.

At that, Vegeta pushed his thick middle finger into her tight pussy, all the way in, making her gasp sharply. “Root lock,” he reminded her. She complied, straightening, concentrating, feeling his finger strech her pussy once again. His intense fondling of her intimate parts made her leak juices like anything. She could feel little traces of them trailing down her inner thighs. But now was the time to focus.

He told her the series he wanted her to do. Sun salutation through the warriors, then to chair pose — a familiar series he used frequently. “I’ll remind you if you forget,” he said, “but I want you to concentrate on the poses. Remember how you were feeling before we stopped. Lose yourself in it. Listen to my voice and follow the movement.”

She nodded. “I’m ready.”

He let her go at her pace, but somehow still kept up up with her. And this time, to her pleasure, his finger stroked, flexed, and pumped her as she moved. She focused as intently as she could on the components of the exercise: her breathing, her alignment, her mula bandha. His fingers had soon become two and they easily drilled in and out of her silky wet walls, the only resistance now being her extra tightness at his additional finger. Which turned her on even more as she continued the exercise with his husky voice commanding the names of the poses.

As distracting as this all would have been a few minutes ago, for some reason, with her eyes shut, it all seemed to mesh. She understood that yoga, like sex, was a celebration of life, hence her sexual energy was charging this practice. She felt totally full, not just of Vegeta’s fingers inside her dripping pussy, but of sunlight and breezes and joy. His fingers were working their magic on her. He was dipping them in and out at such a steady pace, then curling them inside her. “You’re doing good, Bulma,” his own breath sounded hitched. After a few more pumps, he rotated his thick fingers inside her even as she was incredibly tight. “Just like that.” His words were hot in her ear, encouraging her even more in her exercise. He continued his intense penetration of her pussy, slowly picking up the pace with every pump. 

To call what followed an explosive orgasm almost didn’t do justice. She’d lost sense of time even before it hit her, and she felt suspended in midair, floating on waves of delight, cries of satisfaction tearing from her throat. She thought she even blacked out for a minute. Or maybe she saw God — she couldn’t remember it for the terrible wonder of the experience.

She came back to herself colllapsed in a heap on the mat, and no longer felt Vegeta’s fingers inside her. Moaning softly, she opened her eyes and to her surprise, saw Vegeta sitting opposite her on the side. 

She pushed herself up and sat crossing her legs, before she noticed he had a wet towel in his hand, along with a bottle of water. He handed her the latter, which she gladly took. “Uncross your legs,” he said.

_Yes sir._ She may have been in a daze but his sexy voice was still enough to turn her on even now. She complied.

His hands found the top band of her drenched pink panties, thumbs hooking under the sides. “May I?”

“Yes,” she said, even as she had no idea what he had in mind. His hands pulled down the little garment covering her treasure, before he tossed it aside.

“Open your legs.”

Her heart beating like a drum, she wordlessly did so, slowly spreading her legs apart right in front of his eyes. Her swollen pussy was glistening from her release.

Vegeta grabbed hold of the wet towel, bringing it close to press it to her center. His free hand reached for her right leg, gently holding it further apart to open her wider, granting him better access as he moved the towel all over her inner thighs, legs, and everywhere her juices had flowed. Her eyes involuntarily rolled back at the sensation, at the _gesture_ , before she got ahold of herself.

“Vegeta.”, she whispered.

He looked up. “Yes?”

“I really.. enjoyed that.”

There was a pause, where only their eyes met. And neither of the two blinked.

“As did I.”

* * *

_Part 2? Yay or nay?  
_

_Please leave a review._

_Purposely wrote this only from Bulma’s POV_


	2. Lesson Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little authors note to begin with hehe, feel free to skip if you’d like —  
> Omg guys, I received a whole 16 COMMENTS for the first part of this fic, and that’s pretty crazy for someone who normally gets far less than half that number hahah so a big massive THANK YOU is in order! I just had a feeling I didn’t want the fic to end *there*, but I had no outline in mind and wasn’t even sure if a second part would be wanted, so thank you for giving me the little confidence and motivation I needed, and not only for the comments, but also for the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, I sincerely appreciate every single one. They may be small actions but to me it means so much more, so again, thank you! I hope you enjoy lesson two :) Let me know if you do or don’t, your feedback means the world <3

Vegeta couldn’t help the slight annoyance that was creeping up at him as he slammed the car door shut and started the car. He was still not over his private lesson with a certain blue haired girl just two days ago. Truth be told, he was plain disappointed in himself for letting his guard down. A true elite yogi does not pride himself at the personal enjoyment in such tasks of yoga. _Enjoyment_ , argh the word itself made him cringe. To make matters worse, he’d even admitted that to her. 

When he’d first found out the girl was an acquaintance of his previous student, he had crossed his fingers and hoped she wouldn’t ask to go through the same lesson which, in her case, had consisted less of yoga and more of consistant squealing. That was practically why he had always hated private lessons of any kind. Intense concentration and discipline — those were the two basic components most failed to posses. Far too many times his time had been wasted by beginner yoga students who only booked lessons to get felt up, no matter if the exercise even required contact. The baldy and his stupid friends had told him it was a win-win if he could make the money without even putting much effort. But that wasn’t how Vegeta saw it. Yoga was an art, it was not made to be mocked and played with just to please horny imbeciles. Though, all the years worth of practice in keeping calm and composed weren’t lost on him — he’d learnt that an essential part of yoga was to keep one’s face impassive, no matter how horrible the lesson may be. And yet, that blue.. _Bulma,_ had faltered that very thing he prided himself in. _And it was quite the opposite of horrible._

He was almost satisfied with his self control in the first exercise. The few times he’d done that _type_ of a private session, it had been nothing short of a nightmare for him. Some wouldn’t stop their over-the-top moaning, and others would just jump and giggle till it irritated him to no end. Though with _her_ , it had been a different experience entirely. Unlike his other mentees, her focus on the task only intensified at his intimate touching of her. It had been the first time the exercise itself proved successful for its purpose. 

The second part of the exercise though, _that_ was where he’d slipped up. He found himself aroused by not only her sexual juices coating his fingers over and over, but also by her utter control over the exercise. Though she’d been aroused at just his first touch, or rather before his first touch if he recalled correctly, he admired her composure and discipline. There were very few he could say that about. It had been a pleasure to watch her, and he detested the fact that he might’ve just been lucky the girl kept her mind focused on the poses because he surely had lost himself. Even now he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be able to stop his hands from moving on her, moving _in_ her, to correct her if she’d made an error anywhere. Luckily she seemed fine. More than fine. 

Despite his anger at himself for slipping up, he couldn’t repress that part of him that felt excitement to be going to Capsule Corp again. She had invited him for a second lesson, that also quite soon. There were only a few faces that popped up on his mental list of students that didn’t annoy the shit out of him. And out of those, he’d only had _that_ type of a lesson with one. The same blue girl he was headed to now. 

He’d seen her in his regular classes before. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, she was a beautiful girl. She seemed keen enough about yoga to stand up front every lesson, and that was another thing he quite admired in her. It had been easy to take note of her from even his peripheral vision, thanks to her odd hair colour standing out. She seemed an adequate student yet he was still pleasantly taken aback by what he’d seen from her last lesson.

There was no denying the sexual attraction between them, but he’d been doing this long enough not do anything stupid. And he’d make sure that slip up was his last. That much he could promise.

When he reached the compound, he made his up the stairs to where they’d shared the first lesson. He entered the room to find her back facing him, standing in the tree pose — right leg bent so her foot could meet her left knee, hands interlocked in the air above her head. She was dressed in a white tank top revealing straps of a black bra underneath. And unfortunately for him, tight yoga capris which hugged her shapely legs before parting at the top, framing a visible camel toe. He breathed a sign. It wasn’t going to be easy. 

Upon noticing his presence, her pose faltered as she dropped her foot to greet him. “Vegeta! Glad you could come,” her face practically beamed at him.

He gave a firm nod, “Glad to be here. I see you’re working on a tree pose?”

She sighed, “Trying to. You make it look so easy in class,” she pouted with narrowed her eyes, “it’s not!”

He chuckled. It was. “Show me. I’ll guide you,” he offered. He thought he noticed a hint of a smile cross her face. If it was ever there she disguised it quick, taking her spot on the mat. As she got into the pose, he was glad to be in his senses enough to notice her shoulders were slouched forward ever so slightly, her knee turned in 5 degrees or so, making her pelvis tilt back. 

“Put your leg down,” he instructed before coming to stand behind her. 

She did so. “That bad?”, she raised her eyebrows.

“Relax. Just do what I tell you,” his voice automatically came out lower than he’d intended as they were close in proximity. He didn’t miss her natural reaction as her body automatically straightened, goosebumps visible all over. From this close behind her, he could see the unique design of her sports bra between the white straps of her tank top. “I’ll be showing you what muscles to engage to achieve better alignment,” he said, letting his hands rest on her shoulders ever so lightly. “First, you need to open your chest a bit more.”

His right hand came to rest between her shoulder blades. His left slipped under her thin tank top to rest on her solar plexus in the middle of her chest, making his thumb touch the bottom of her bra. “That will happen naturally if you compress the right muscles in your back.” Her breaths were growing more and more rapid, which he corrected. “Relax, Bulma,” he tried in his most comforting tone. “Focus. Long slow breaths in through your nose”, he watched her pretty face, eyes closed in the mirror in front of him, “and out through your nose.”

He felt her breathing became under control. “Good,” he praised. He admired her ability to adapt to instructions, the effort she put into improvement. She looked even more beautiful, peaceful as she was now. “Now I want you to feel your shoulder blades draw together, and your chest rise and draw in.”

Calm as she was now, he felt her shoulders adjust effortlessly. He felt the difference. It was as if she’d just commanded her body and it responded. “Good. Now open your eyes. Look at the change in your posture.”

He intently watched her eyes open, before they doubled in size as she took herself in the mirror. “Oh my goodness, Vegeta! That was amazing!”, the girl could not stop smiling.

“Keep still,” he instructed, his hand slipping down from under her shirt, to rest on her right hip. Her exposed skin picked up goosebumps again at his touch. “One minor adjustment,” his other hand moved to rest on her waist. “Remember, alignment is most important. Your right hip feels a bit high. Pull your left hip up, it will force the other down.” 

A satisfied smiled found its way to his face as she gracefully leveled her pelvis. “Now stay still,” he said, slowly withdrawing himself from her.

As he stepped back, he took in the picture of elegance in front of him. She looked straight as an oak tree, her chest high and her knee pointing straight at the wall on her right. “Now does the posture feel different?” 

Her face in the mirror looked in awe. “It does. I feel stronger and more engaged with my entire bloody.” Then her face lit up even more as she put her foot down. “Thanks for that, Vegeta!”

“That’s what I’m here for,” he said, unwilling — he didn’t know why — to hide his own satisfaction at her progress. “Now, what would you like to focus on for today’s lesson?” 

Her lips pulled in a small smile, with a hint of mishieviousness behind her gleaming eyes. “I thought maybe we could do some couples, or er _partners_ yoga. Whatever it’s called,” she corrected herself. “I’ve never tried it before, and I want to.”

“Are you certain?”. He hadn’t done one of those himself since the very early days, centuries ago now it seemed. 

“Yes, why?” 

“It’s a bit harder than what I’ve just shown you. Two people align themselves in energy and spirit. You essentially have to put complete trust in your partner. That’s the only way to go.”

“Well, I’ve trusted you thus far, haven’t I?”, she said, the gleam in her eyes never leaving.

Vegeta knew his promise to himself was doomed. 

“We will take it slowly, one step at a time. Coming into sync with your partner before actually practicing helps communicate and stay focused throughout the exercise,” he explained, sitting down crossed-legged on the mat with his back facing her. “Sit behind me, back-to-back.”

She wasted no time pressing her back against his. “Sit tall. Settle your weight back against me. Make sure you feel comfortable,” he said, feeling her head against his as their bodies remained perfectly aligned. “Now we breathe together. Close your eyes and connect with me. Feel your entire body settle.”

This was pleasantly surprising to Vegeta. He found himself actually following his own instructions as he followed the girl’s breathing. It was calming. _How was it calming?_ He always went solo. He’d learnt pair yoga because he wanted to master everything, he hadn’t ever wanted to do it with anybody after that. And yet here he was, breathing in and out at her leisurely pace, no part of his mind or body urging him to stop. 

“Bring your arms out,” he said, interlacing her elbows with his. “Now as I move down, lean your body back towards me. Let your body land heavy as I support you. Make sure to get a good stretch on your spine.” She took in a deep breath, her body coming down on his without error, her blue strands falling down and filling his vision. 

“Do you dye your hair?” his relaxed mind wondered out loud.

“Huh?” Her perfect alignment faltered for a second before making a quick recovery. “Of course not,” she chuckled. “It’s natural,” she proudly declared.

He lightly snorted. “No it’s not. Hair doesn’t come in blue.”

“Says the guy with spikey flame shaped hair!” With her right above him, he could feel the vibration of her laugh, and it only soothed him further. “Don’t we make one hell of a pair, what with our _unusual hair_.” 

“Perhaps we do.”

“Eyes closed again,” he reminded her and himself, “and breathe deeply for a few moments.” He immediately felt her move above him. “Remain in sync with me.” For some reason he found it to be more comforting doing it with her than he did alone. Her presence only tranquilized him. A few moments later he started to slowly move back up so they were back-to-back again.

“Woah, a little longer like that and I would’ve slept for good.”

_You and me both._

Unlacing their arms, he turned around around to face her. She did the same. “So do you have a pose in mind you’d like to try? I’m afraid I’m out of recommendations since I don’t do this often.” 

“You don’t?”, she asked with a hitched brow, her lip slightly curling upwards from the corner. 

“I’ve always gone solo.”

“Well...”, she mimicked a thinking expression. “I’ve always wanted to do the airplane!”

“The _airplane_?” 

“You know! The one where the girl flies on top.”

He considered it. “Yes I suppose I know what you’re talking about. Though I doubt it’s called the _airplane_.” He layed his back down where he was sat. “Stand up in front of me,” he told her.

As she did, he placed his feet on her hip joints and tried not to think about the shape of her camel toe revealed by the clinging spandex of her yoga capris. He brought his own arms up straight. “Now hold my hands and lean down towards me. Keep your arms stretched,” he explained, “Remember to keep your core and chest engaged.”

She slowly started to move down to him as his feet begun to holst her lower-body up on his straight legs. Their fingers were interlocked but her arms were wobbly above his and her breathing uncoordinated. “Errgg.. this is pretty high.. I’ve never done this before..”

“Calm down, Bulma,” his eyes shot up to find hers. She was not calm, appearing unfocused and slightly panicked. “Bulma, Listen,” he tried a second time, his voice firm. She stopped wobbling a bit. His feet slightly moved to form a V shape where they were planted. “I’m going to lower your upper-body towards me, okay? Relax.” With his feet adjusted, he lowered his elbows to draw her closer. Her body now in a diagonal line, she seemed to relax.

“What did we talk about? Trust and concentration,” he reminder her calmly, trying to erase her unease. Her straight blue strands were falling down from either side of her pretty face. From his angle, they appeared as a blue border to frame the painting. The painting of a true blue goddess. She was truly beautiful, her blue eyes staring deep into his as her pupils continued to dilate. He suddenly felt like he didn’t want to leave, his mind and body aching to hold still, remain there for just a little while longer. 

He noticed her pink lips were slightly parted. “Breathe through the nose, Bulma. Concentrate with me.” They held each others gaze as their inhales and exhales started to synchronize. If only he had a remote to stop time there.

Minutes passed before he spoke. “Would you like to try your _airplane_ now?”

Calm as she was now, her lips slowly pulled in a genuine smile. “Hell yes, I am!”

He thought he’d curse himself for getting mesmerized by her as he’d feared, but as he lay there looking at her, holding her up above him, no regret came. Nothing even close.

“Good. Now remember, stay relaxed and trust me,” his voice came out low as his arms slowly begun to stretch up, moving her body parallel to his.

This time it was different. This time her body remained composed, her face peaceful as her eyes remained locked to his. “I’m doing it! I’m an airplane!” 

“No you’re not. Your hands are holding mine. If I recall correctly, _airplanes_ have their arms out.” 

She chuckled. “Really? You think I can do that?” 

“Why not?”

Her smile grew even wider. Dammit. She was simply stunning. When she smiled, it seemed her eyes smiled with her.

“Let go of my hand and slowly bring your arms to your slide, spread them wide like.. an _airplane_.”

She laughed. “No I can’t do that. I’ll fall onto you.”

“Then I’ll hold you.”

She didn’t speak, just continued to hold his gaze. He found himself wanting to read her mind.

“Remember, trust me. Keep your chest and spine engaged. I’ll be right beneath you if your body falls.” He untangled his fingers from hers, palms open.

At his words, she lifted her hands from his, slowly bringing her arms to her sides. She was a bit wobbly at the start, and then she dropped her gaze to his once more, trying to follow his breathing.

“You’re doing good Bulma. Take yourself to a calm soothing place, and hold yourself there. The more relaxed you are, the easier it’ll be.” 

Her eyes drifted shut as her alignment slowly started to became straighter. He enjoyed the view of her peaceful expression as she seemed to be in another world. He followed suit and shut his own, taking the moment to just lay there with her as the air conditioner fanned them.

He’d never done a lesson like this before. Casually moving into poses, all of them succeeding to serve their purpose instead of leaving him annoyed. He didn’t even feel like she was her _student_ , she felt more like a partner. He didn’t need to teach her, he simply explained and she did it. When she faltered, she could easily be corrected. She wanted to exceed at what they were doing, she wasnt wasting her time. There was nothing he admired more than that. No squealing, no irrelevant talking. Actually no, they did talk about irrelevant things, but he supposed he rather liked it.

Perhaps he had been wrong in his initial assement of being with her. Perhaps she was not be resented at all. She made him truly let go in a way he hadn’t realized before. As he lay there, there was no competition to be better than everyone, to be better than himself, like it had been for all those years. He’d spent too long being consumed in that, he had never taken a moment to just.. sit back and enjoy. Being with her made him realize that. And now, all that remained was inner peace as he held her. Relaxation. He’d given freedom to the mind, and it rewarded him with satisfaction. He concluded partner yoga could only serve its purpose if done with the right partner. And he’d found his.

“You look more handsome than usual when you’re laying like that.”

His eyes shot open. Her face was glowing above him, giggling as she was. “Tch,” he averted his gaze.

Irrelevant talk coming from the right person didn’t bother him either, he noted.

Seeing as she was awake, he slowly lowered his knees, bringing her back to stand above him. She looked up to the clock. “Well, looks like time’s up,” she said.

An hour had passed? He didn’t feel it at all.

“Are you going to leave?” she asked, slowly pulling her white tank top over her head to reveal her fancy black bra underneath. He gulped. _What?_ Then her fingers found the straps of her bra as she begun to peel it down to reveal two perfectly round breasts. His eyes remained glued to her as she then layed her back down on the mat in front of him.

He felt every last string of control abandon him. No, he decided. He was not going to leave.

He lowered himself to come between her bent legs, his eyes eating up the sight of her full breasts beneath him which made his dick throb painfully. His gazed travelled up to her collarbones, neck, parted lips, till they collided with her eyes burning with desire. He traced her face with the back of his hand, feather like touches moving lower to her lips, down her neck til they came into contact with her right breast. Almost unconsciously, she arched her breaths towards him, offering herself to his touch.

He cupped one in his hand, eliciting a soft whimper from her, making her eyes shut. That told him everything he needed to know. One hand became two as he massaged her silky heaviness in a circular motion, his thumb reaching out to rub her erect nipples. For a petite girl, she had one glorious pair of breasts, her skin soft as cream even as it was full of goosebumps. He lowered himself further, bringing his tongue out to slowly trace the under swell of her round breast, taking a moment to just savour her taste as she made more soft sounds. His tongue then travelled up to the tight valley between her breasts. 

“Ohhhhh.. Vegetaaa..” 

He repeated the motion, ending it with a big open mouthed kiss right in between. Next his mouth closed in on a breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Her moans were music to his ears as he enjoyed her taste, switching from one breast to the other before moving lower to her abdomen, leaving hot licks and lipped nibbles all over her creamy skin. Kisses he never wanted to stop, hands that held her firmly as she withered under him.

His tongue lapped at her stomach as his hands found the waistband of her yoga pants. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she slammed her legs shut. 

Confusion came over him.

“What did you do with Lily?”

“ _What?_ ” His erection was getting hard to tame and she wanted to talk about _Lily_? 

“You know.. that lesson. What happened between you guys?”

He backed away a little so he could see her properly. “I thought she told you.”

“No, that’s exactly what she _didn’t_ tell me,” she said, “Did you do all what we did last lesson? And what we’re doing now?” she asked with a hint of irritation evident if her voice. He didn’t know women were territorial too.

“No.” he replied in short, yet truthfully.

“No.. what?”

“Her lesson was far different from yours.”

“Andd... care to elaborate?” He didn’t know what she wanted, did she want a detailed story about the event? Lord, that really wasn’t what he wanted to think about when he had gotten this hard from just looking at her. Her expression shifted in a second as her brows came down in a frown, “Did you make her orgasm too?”

Now his eyes went wide. “What? No! That has never happened before,” and he knew he hadn’t masked his blush in time.

“Really? You don’t even know the effect you left on her. She’s out there teaching her boyfriend what you did.. So what _did_ you do?”

“It is the truth. If I remember correctly, her lesson consisted mostly of squealing once I had inserted my finger in. It did the opposite of what it should have done as she lost all composure. I determined she was not ready for that level before retracting my hand.”

“And that was it? You just called it off?”

“Of course not. A true yogi never bails, no matter the trouble any partner or student gives,” he said, “We resumed with normal breathing exercises which I thought might help her hyper condition. She can’t go far in yoga if she can’t tame that.”

He saw her brows rest, her face returning somewhat to its normal state. She wasn’t done with him though. “So... how many girls _have_ you done this with?”

He fidgeted uncomfortably. “What we did last lesson, four. Including you. Though I remember telling you I had not gone that further level with anybody.”

“The _further_ level where you did _extra work_ onme?”, she asked with a smirk now apparent on her face.

“Yes.” he admitted, his blushes be damned.

She sighed, “Look Vegeta, I’m sorry if this sounded like an interrogation. I just, I quite like you.. and that’s _why_ I don’t wanna be just a student you fuck”, she finished, her face looking a little petulant. Oh he didn’t mind, he was no stranger to being territorial himself. A smirk found its way to his face as he lowered himself down on her, capturing her lips with his in a slow kiss.

“ _This_ ,” his lips closed on hers again, “I’ve only wanted to do with one,” he confessed.

That seemed to return her expression back to desire. “Hmm... who?”

“I don’t know, some blue haired little witch who got _me_ to lose myself and let go.” He didn’t give her a chance to reply as he crashed his lips on hers again, now with a wild hunger he couldn’t repress. Her hands made quick work of his thin shirt, pulling it over his head before he probed her mouth open with his tongue, his warm lips holding her captive. She held nothing back, her body melting into a pool of sexual energy and desire under him.

He left her mouth to move lower, his wet lips and tongue leaving trails down her shapely body, the moisture running like rivulets of fire, before he stoped at her wasiteband. He took a moment to cup her sex in his hand through her tight spandex, rubbing a finger along her visibly parted labia. “Are you not wearing anything underneath?” he husked.

“I don’t know,” her eyes glittered at him, “you find out.” She spread her legs for him, allowing him the freedom to touch anywhere, and he cherished that gift; freely given and accepted in the same spirit. 

Peeling her capris down her legs, he found his assessment to be right as his eyes came into direct contact with her pussy. Wet already. He didn’t have it in him to waste a second longer as he grabbed her hips closer, his tongue coming hot on her, trailing down the length of her slit to taste her sweetness. Lower, she was even more wet, and his touch had her arching off the bed to meet his mouth.

“Aahhhhh.”

He spread her legs wider apart, blowing air onto her, teasing the delicate bud peeking out of her smooth lips.

“Mmmmm..agghh..Veg-”

His mouth closed on her pussy again, giving her a big wet kiss. 

“AAHHhhhh,” the sound was a groan of pure sexual feeling. “More,” she begged, “more,” as her husky whisper vibrated with the force of need.

He couldn’t control any longer. He held her hips, crashing his mouth hungrily onto her to devour her juices. His tongue swirled until he started sucking on her wet pussy. A finger slipped inside, starting to pump ever so slowly. “Did you like that, Bulma?” The moans that came only served to make his erection even harder. He wondered if desire would burst him.

“Are you crazy? I hadn’t been able to stop thinki—”

He pulled his finger out before pushing it all the way in her dripping tight cunt.

“—AHHHHHhhhhh”

He penetrated her harder, her leaking wetness making it too easy for him. His tongue couldn’t get enough of her sweet taste as repeatedly lapped at her, wanting to taste every inch. The sounds she made were hypnotical, flowing around them, seeming to fill the silence of the room as he licked, kissed, sucked and pumped. It was heaven on earth for him. She was so vocal and unconstrained as she let her body accept and announce her pleasure.

His hands found his own waistband, pulling his pants down as his thick erection sprung out. He held it, bringing it to her pussy, teasing her with its head as her juices leaked. Her moans became even more erotic, the noises itself making his dick throb harder. “VEGETTAAA.. do me.”

Do her he would. He pushed his pulsing hard dick into her wet pussy, slowly sliding into her silky walls, stretching her as he explored each fold. They moaned in unison, his own eyes shutting at the ecstasy of her heat embracing him. 

He started to drill in and out, setting a pace which made her moans became more raw as she begged for more, calling his name over and over. Her hips moved and urged him on as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. His mouth closed on hers again, shushing her moans as her hands dug into his hair. Their bodies moved together, united as one in total harmony. New waves of ecstasy crashed over them as he felt their spirits rising together, taking them to another world.

One hand slipped under her back while the other gripped her ass as he stood up in one smooth motion, his cock still buried inside the flaming nest of her body like a sword in its scabbard. His strong arms held her up effortlessly as he penetrated her even more deeply now, his strength repeatedly hammering at her as she bounced on him.

“VEGETTAAAAAA AHHH AHH AHH AH AH”, she screamed as uncontrollable hard thrusts followed one after the other. He could feel himself stretch her tightness with every deliberate thrust as he captured her lips in his again, kissing her moans away. 

It felt like rippling movements in his cock, as if every fiber at every point on his cock was caressing every inch of her silky wet pussy. He filled her, and she took every feeling, every exquisite joy and returned them ten fold to him. Sounds of need continued to erupt from her mouth even as he passionately kissed her. 

His senses felt heightened, it felt like he could feel everything. The feel of her pussy tightening around his dick every time he plunged in. The feel of her full breasts pressed to his chest as their bodies were sandwiched together, toughness on satin, scars on delicate flesh, lips hungry for the other. It was raw sexual pleasure. He never wanted to stop. 

He felt her pussy tighten even more around him and he knew what was coming. He felt it first, he heard it second. His cock was showered with her sweet feminine fluids as her raw groans filled his ears. He continued to hammer until his own seed blasted with a volcanic pressure, wave after wave of masculine lava spewing forth inside her at his shout of release. A male in his sexual prime with a woman his equal.

Arms still tight around her, he layed them both down on the mat on his back. They lay still as he listened to her ragged breathing. Or was that his breathing? He couldn’t tell. Her pleasure was manifest in him as well. 

Long minutes passed before she lifted herself up from his chest, still straddling him. “Whoa,” she sighed, her lips still smiling.

He simply looked at her, enjoying the view of her above him. He’d thought his gaze would be stuck at her full pair of breasts, yet he instead found it unable to shift from her sparkling blue eyes.

“I’d wanna do that again sometime,” she chuckled. “Oh and the airplane!.”

“Perhaps we should, then.”

She started trailing her fingers along his broad chest, down to his abdomen. He didn’t understand why he kept feeling the desire to read her mind. That also _her_ , who was pretty expressive about everything. He supposed people called it ‘wanting to get to know someone’, which was a foreign feeling to him.

“There is a garden behind the yoga studio. I don’t know if you’ve seen it. You might want to try your _airplane_ there,” he hesitated, “I go there to relax. Sometimes to do yoga. Sometimes not.”

“Ooo,” she smirked, lowering down to rest her elbows on his chest, “is that a date?”

He playfully rolled his eyes, “Call it what you will.”

She laced her lips over his, sloppily kissing him as he felt her purr deep in her throat. No other expression fit the occasion.


End file.
